User talk:Mr Ex Vandal
/ Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:52, 6 December 2007 (UTC)Cress Arvein|Cress Arvein]] 02:43, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, right. Lord Belar 02:44, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Srsly, DO NOT VANDALISE PLX.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:44, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::I can hold my word. :::Also sign your comments. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:45, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::I certainly hope so. Sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~)-- (Talk) ( ) 02:45, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::O yea sorry. Can I apply to be an admin btw? --Mr Ex Vandal 02:46, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::LOL. I hope you're joking. Lord Belar 02:47, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Yes. I wouldn't hold high hopes though since you need to be accepted by mr. Biro. -- (gem / talk) 02:48, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Also. You would have 2 million opposes. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:48, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::why? i can be a good asset to the guildwiki community. we alredy have a spammer admin (MP), a female admin (Entropy), why cant we have an admin with multiple IPs? We could be called the phantastic 3. --Mr Ex Vandal 02:49, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: I was given a second chance, I guess... Unless he is really aweful? D: 76.185.244.98 02:49, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: I lol'ed. Cress Arvein 02:50, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::What does being a female or a spammer have to do with ANYTHING?? You have vandalised multiple times, you already have a bad record with all of us.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:50, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Is gem an admin? If yes then we have an admin who dances Humppa. I feel im the right person. --Mr Ex Vandal 02:50, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Don't even bother wasting our time w/ an RfA-- (Talk) ( ) 02:51, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: O, sorry my bad again, :( /shun-self 76.185.244.98 02:51, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::MP, being a spammer is out of the norm, being a female playing videogames too. having 1000000 ips too. ^^ Were liek Heroes --Mr Ex Vandal 02:52, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::GW:YAV. You didn't do anything wrong.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:52, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Wow Edit conflicts. :::::::::::This above wasnt my comment. dont forget to sign --Mr Ex Vandal 02:53, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Your not a hero for vandalising a wiki. I'm not a hero for being a spammer. Entropy's not a hero for being a female gamer. -- (Talk) ( ) 02:54, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::do i get to be mohinder?--Mr Ex Vandal 02:55, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::mohinder??? --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:55, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Mohinder?-- (Talk) ( ) 02:56, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :God you people need to get your sarcasm detectors checked --Blue.rellik 02:57, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::What is a mohinder??-- (Talk) ( ) 02:57, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::yeah? --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:58, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::dont u watch heroes? ok i wanna be dr house. u can understand that right? --Mr Ex Vandal 02:58, 6 December 2007 (UTC) (@ 76.185.244.98) You were given a second chance because I believe A) you have a good heart, but you were just a bit reckless in the Amity posts; B) your other contribs show you're not a habitual vandal; C) you showed immediate confusion upon being banned, meaning that you were honestly puzzled and therefore showing good intent. I assumed good faith and so that's why I think you are alright. Especially in comparison. You, on the other hand, Mr. Ex Vandal...well, I honestly don't know what to make of you. It could be true that you were honestly just some bored kid with nothing better to do than hog all the proxy IPs and post over and over and over again. That in itself is not a bannable offense other than sockpuppetry. On the other hand, earlier today there was an extreme vandalism attack of a person spamming redirects to Special:Random. Now, I can't be 100% sure that you are the same person as that person. If you are, then I'd go back and change all the 1-month blocks to infinibans, since that is clear enough evidence that you won't ever be a useful contributor around here. However, if that wasn't you, and your only offense was sockpuppetry...well, that is much less destructive, and I would pardon someone for that...once. I'm willing to try and believe you and give a second chance if you feel you really deserve it, but just know you are really walking a thin line here. You have really stretched the boundaries of patience and assuming good faith in your actions today. From here on out, you will be watched very carefully until all of us - not just the admins Marcopolo and I, but all the other Wiki users - are satisfied you really are "reformed". We'll be monitoring all your contributions to make sure you keep your word. If you can live with that...if you can put the purile errors of the past behind you and become a true contributor...then I just have one thing to say to you. Welcome to GuildWiki. (T/ ) 02:59, 6 December 2007 (UTC) header ftw Woot. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 03:00, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Adminship I feel I can do it :I feel your rong.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:01, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Thats the same way I feel. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 03:02, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::I do not thirdeded Blue.rellik 03:02, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Am I allowed to vote? Lost-Blue 03:03, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::: Only if you vote support. No im jk. who are you? --Mr Ex Vandal 03:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes, if you aren't his sock. Lord Belar 03:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: I don't know who I am anymore. :/ Lost-Blue 03:05, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::You're a shoe. Just go with it. :P Lord Belar 03:06, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Just to clarify THATS NOT ME. I cant use 2 of my infinite IPs at the same time. --Mr Ex Vandal 03:06, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::You could, but I'm certainly not going to tell you how. Lord Belar 03:07, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Ok i lied. I know perfectly how to use even 10 IP's at one time, but that doesnt change the fact that im not that guy. --Mr Ex Vandal 03:09, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::He's not. He's the guy I banned for the wrong reason.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:12, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::: No, you had every right. Please don't take any blame. Thank-you very much. Lost-Blue 03:13, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::(EC)I know that now, but you figured that out the same time as I was posting here. :/ Lord Belar 03:14, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::You made one vandalism edit that was so un-bad, that it could've been posted on the talk page and kept there.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:15, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Wait Lost-Blue. You dont need to behave liek an inferior being. there was an article saying that we are all equal --Mr Ex Vandal 03:15, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::GW:YAV-- (Talk) ( ) 03:16, 6 December 2007 (UTC) i thunk u r awesomesauce wurd --Blue.rellik 03:52, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :<3 --Mr Ex Vandal 03:52, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, that makes one.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:52, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::i dun thunk dat two Lord Belar 03:53, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::wut? --Mr Ex Vandal 03:54, 6 December 2007 (UTC) OH NOES! "i can tell many things from someone's writings (like personality, character and credit card number)" Quick, stop typing! Lord Belar 03:57, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :What's my credit card number?-- (Talk) ( ) 03:57, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::U dont have a cc at 14 years. BUSTED! --Mr Ex Vandal 03:58, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::What's my credit card number? --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 20:30, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::You don't have a cc at 15 years. BUSTED! -- (Talk) ( ) 20:31, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::And mine? --Shadowcrest 20:32, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::You don't have a cc at (fill in age here) years. BUSTED! -- (Talk) ( ) 20:33, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Tell me, what is my hair color! --- -- (s)talkpage 20:33, 6 December 2007 (UTC)